


Light In The Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors, Zero Escape Series (Video Games) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akane and Junpei finally reunite after the group escape from the nightmare that is the Nonary Game. Junpei almost can't believe his luck that they were still both alive to see another day.
Relationships: Clover Field & Light Field, Kurashiki Akane & Kurashiki Aoi, Kurashiki Akane/Tenmyouji Junpei
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Light In The Darkness

Junpei felt overwhelming relief as the five of them (or six, if you include Ace tied up in the trunk) rode through the Nevada desert to their freedom. To think that they had been in Building Q this whole time in order to help save Akane was almost too much for his brain to handle. It seemed like that was the case for the rest of them too. They were mostly silent, save for the occasional concerned voice suggesting Clover should slow down. She didn’t listen, of course, but it didn’t matter. No one would be out here anyway, apart from Santa and Akane who had escaped ahead of them.

No sooner had Junpei thought that when the group saw a jeep similar to their own parked on the sand, and two very familiar faces.

Junpei could barely contain his excitement. “Hey, that’s them! Stop here, Clover! I said  _ stop!” _

Clover jammed on the brake too hard and everyone was thrown forwards.

Seven rubbed his head, which had whacked the roof. “Hey, Junpei. Calm down, will ya? You almost gave us all whiplash.”

Junpei looked at his feet awkwardly. “Sorry, guys. I was a bit too excited.”

“I’m sorry too.” Clover spoke up from the front. “I guess I’m not a great driver, huh?”

“It’s alright, Clover,” Snake smiled. “It’s easy to become complacent, especially after all that’s happened.”

Clover turned round to Snake, and smiled at her brother. She still couldn’t believe he was still with them. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Junpei thought this scene was very touching, but he couldn’t sit and wait for much longer. “Hey, uh, how about we get out? It’s getting a bit hot in here.”

Lotus smirked. “What? With the AC turned right up?” He blushed, and she giggled. “Thought so.”

Soon they all piled out of the car and into the blazing sun. Junpei shielded his eyes from the sun and grinned as soon as Akane met his gaze. The rest of the group were greeting both her and Santa, but Junpei only saw her. It felt like an eternity since they had last seen each other, and it was different this time around. Now, Junpei knew for sure that Akane was real. She wasn’t going anywhere anymore. He had saved her.

“Jumpy!” Her smile couldn’t get any bigger, and that in itself was infectious.

“Kanny!”

They both ran towards each other at full pelt, as if they only had a limited time together. They ran into each other, and Junpei felt the wind being taken out of him as he held Akane as tight as he could.

“Oof! I didn’t know you could run that fast.”

“Me neither.” Her voice was muffled, her face buried in his jacket.

They stood there for a long while, neither of them wanting to move, even though they were both sweating profusely. The others watched from near the jeep, not wanting to break them apart. Why would they need to? There was no time limit anymore. They could take as long as they needed.

Clover and Lotus were both smiling, tears prickling at the corners of their eyes.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Clover whispered to Snake.

“Yes, from what I heard, it sounds like a very touching reunion.”

“You bet!”

Junpei pulled away from Akane, but only slightly. There was no way he was letting go of her now. They stared at each other, unable to look away. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. 

He started to blush. A thought had cropped into his mind: “kiss her, you idiot!” But he was too nervous. What if she didn't feel the same way? He didn't want to ruin such a happy moment for them all. He turned his face away, laughing to hide his nervousness.

“Jumpy…” Her voice was barely above a whisper. “Are you okay?”

He slowly looked up again, instantly lost in her eyes once again. They were so beautiful, like shining amethysts--

“Jumpy,” she repeated, giggling. “Didn't you hear me?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine.”

“Are you getting a fever? It's very hot out.” She put a hand to his forehead, and a shiver ran down his spine.

“Really, I'm fine, Kanny. You don't need to worry about me.”

She smiled. “All I do is worry about you. You can't expect me to stop now.”

He chuckled. “That's exactly the same with me. I worried about you constantly in there. I guess I had good reason to.”

Akane looked down, ashamed. “I'm sorry for all of this. I just couldn't die there. I couldn't.” She sniffed and tears began to roll down her face.

“Hey…” Junpei held her once again in a tight embrace. “It's okay. You did what you had to do. All that matters is you're alive.”

It took a while, but Akane finally stopped crying. Having Junpei's arms around her made her feel at peace. She wiped away the last of her tears with her sleeve and looked up at him.

“Thank you, Jumpy, for saving me.”

He smiled. “I know you'd do the same for me.”

“Of course I would.”

The urge to kiss her was getting stronger the more they held each other, but Junpei couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. But clearly, Akane wasn’t as worried about that. She couldn’t tell if it was the high she had after almost dying in that incinerator or if she just couldn’t stand the tension anymore, but she pulled Junpei towards her and kissed him.

His eyes widened. He didn’t think she would make the first move, but he wasn’t complaining. He began to kiss her back. It was even better than he had imagined. It felt  _ right,  _ like this moment was destined to happen.

A cheer rippled throughout the group standing by, making Junpei and Akane giggle. For a moment, it masked the sounds of Santa pretending to retch.

Lotus hit him hard on the arm.

“Ow! What was that for?!” He scowled at her, rubbing where she had hit him.

“Knock it off! They’re adorable together!”

“Yeah, but that’s my  _ sister!” _

“Just let her have her fun, kid,” Seven joined in. After all that they had gone through, and all that  _ she  _ had gone through, he wasn’t about to let Santa ruin anything.

“Whatever,” he mumbled.

Clover squealed with delight. “Ohmigosh, they’re so cute! I knew they liked each other!”

“Yes. It was glaringly obvious,” Snake said with a smirk.

The group watched on as Junpei and Akane continued to hold each other. Neither of them could’ve dreamed of a better ending to this hellish nine hours.


End file.
